


Where We Left Off

by DonutHolesX0



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Emotionally Repressed, F/M, Fluff, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-09-28 08:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonutHolesX0/pseuds/DonutHolesX0
Summary: The Fourth Shinobi War was over, many made it out and many more didn't. But the ones that did, get to start up and continue with the help of their loved ones.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of a disclaimer, this is based off the events that apply to canon, but since I'm a sucker for AU's I've made my own personal one and it may shape out differently from most others. But don't worry this will still be an AoMei fic for whoever is interested ahaha. But please enjoy this fantastic mess that I've indulged in, hope you guys like it too!

Hurried footsteps echoed through the room. There would be few steps, then a pause. A few steps, then a pause. The light tapping seesawing on the linoleum every few seconds.

“Lady Mizukage. You should sit down.” A boy with blue hair said with concern, sitting in one of the hospital chairs. Parts of his face littered with bandaids from the cuts he received from the war.

“I’m alright Chōjūrō. You don’t have to worry about me.” She said trying to comfort the boy, who had been watching her pace back and forth for the past hour.

Terumi Mei, the Fifth Mizukage, viewed as the one who would bring the changing tide in Kirigakure’s future. Someone who was headstrong and powerful, in this moment felt nothing but helplessness and pure anxiety. She couldn’t rest. She couldn’t even keep still. She heard about what happened to the Allied Shinobi Forces’ HQ. Devastated that so many lives were thought to be lost, including some of her own. It wasn't until everything had settled that they had sent rescue squads to retrieve survivors. It was a miracle to hear that after such a devastating blow some managed to make it out.

Most of them were rescued and brought to a hospital in Konoha, Mei and Chōjūrō hoped that the person they were looking for was one of the survivors. Of course it wasn’t just them, there were countless others waiting in apprehension to hear about their family or friends. 

Looking to over she could hear bickering coming from a young man, with black spiky hair tied back and a young woman, a giant fan taking up one of the seats next to them. Mei stood admiring their youth. Her hands gripped the front of the dress, she had to stay positive. She found herself chucking remembering the times they would be bickering about whatever nonsensical topic that came up, of course she would always end up winning.

Mei placed her hands on her chest and took a few deep breathes, in and out, in and out. Calming herself down before seating herself next to Chōjūrō. Who himself remained seated up right and confident even in this trying time. Mei felt proud from how much of a fine young man he had become.

“Excuse me. Are you the Mizukage from Kirigakure?” Turning to see a young medical nin, placing her hands down by her side she looked up at her eager to hear what she had to say.“Yes, that would be me.” Mei answered.

“I think we found the one you were looking for.” Chōjūrō was on his feet in an instant. Mei swallowed a lump in her throat as the medical nin signalled to follow them.

Walking past the countless other rooms on the way in, in her peripheral she could see other families hugging and crying with the few survivors from the attack. Her heart started pounding in her ears, _“Please be alive, please be alive.”_ She wished over and over, the medical nin came to a halt in front of one of the rooms, leading them through the entrance.

Mei looked around the room to see lines of makeshift beds, made from thin mattresses or numerous sheets, each filled with people with various injuries. The many that were awake were surrounded by people they knew, each either crying or rejoicing that the war didn’t manage to claim their lives. Notably one girl Mei turned her head to, with long blonde hair hugging what appeared to be her father through tears of relief.

“Oh! You’re awake.” Mei heard the nin address someone behind a large sheet. Pushing the fabric to the side she saw the familiar face sitting up on the floor. His left arm bundled up in a cast matching the one on his left leg. His light blue hair hanging in front of his face, covering the bandages wrapped around his right eye. Looking barely conscious as his only free hand rubbed the sleep out of his eye. 

Mei blinked a few times, her heart started swelling with relief, droplets of water started dripping from her face. “Ao!” Chōjūrō called out running over and catching him in an embrace. Lowering his tall guard he had moments ago.

“Ch- Chōjūrō? What are you doing?!” Flustered from the sudden rush of the 19-year-old boy bear hugging his waist. Jumping in, Mei ran up to catch Ao’s neck, she couldn’t contain her emotions as small choked up giggles escaped her. Chōjūrō sobbing with joy while clutching the sheets 

“Ah! I.. can’t.. breath- my leg!” Ao winced in pain from the pressure of Mei and Chōjūrō hugging him. He tried to tap Mei’s shoulder, begging her to let go so he could catch his breath. 

Wiping the tears from her eyes she loosened her grip around him, repositioning her hands on the sides of his face. “Sorry, I- We’re so relieved to see you alive.” She said, her voice wavering. Chōjūrō looking up at him nodding in agreement.

“O-Of course I would be!” Ao said flustered, his cheeks glowing red. “There was no point worrying.” He sat up assertive. 

Mei stopped, the feeling of joy suddenly shifted as she began to seethe with fury, _“No.. ring?”_

“Especially you, Chōjūrō. Getting so emotional, no other role will fit you if you act like this.” He continued to lightly lecture Chōjūrō, who was sitting up wiping the remaining tears with his sleeve.

There it was again. _“No ring.. will fit you?!”_ Mei swore she heard those words utter from his mouth. Her eyes darkened, fuming from his statement. She moved her hands down onto his shoulders, gripping onto his hospital scrubs.

“Lady Mizukage..?” Ao’s eye widened from her face creeping closer to his until her head was just near the side of his face. 

“Shut up, or I’ll make sure you stay dead.” Mei said close to his ear, her icy grip tightening around his shoulders.

Ao in an instant went stiff as a board. “Y-Yes.. Lady Mizukage..” He whimpered, part of his soul escaping from the sudden change of mood. 

The only sounds left between them were Chōjūrō’s chatter with Mei, Ao remained quiet, all he could do was sit back and wait for the medical nin to return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you mean I can't change the story arc. Kidding, thanks for reading I will try to post the first chapter soon.


	2. Blindsided

“I’m just saying we should be more considerate.” A voice called from one side of the room. Mei fought the desire to doze off, her hands the only things keeping her head up. Reluctantly nodded in agreement with what the elder said.

Seated at a wide table were five of the village elders and representatives. Two on one side and three on the other. Mei sitting at the head. Standing behind her on either side were her two loyal advisors and bodyguards. On her left stood Chōjūrō, arms by his side trying his best to remain still and listen while Ao stood proudly on her right, his arms in his sleeves. After the attack he had donned some new scars. Long marks ran from the top of his right eye to his ear and another from the bottom of his right jaw up to his cheek.

This would be the last meeting of the day for her, she was glad about that, but she knew she still had piles of paperwork ready for her when she returned to her office. The thought of it was already giving her a headache, adding on to the one she was experiencing now.

“There’s also the chance some may not fully agree with your new terms.” One of the representatives said with unease. Mei sat up, unclasping her hands, “I appreciate your concern. However I have already realised this and regardless this is the path chosen. For the benefit of Kirigakure and its people.” Mei said, she was tired of having this conversation. But nonetheless continued to act and look like she was taking in what they were saying.

“That aside we still need to discuss our part in the Chūnin exams. Since we decided to abstain from the last one in Konohagakure we still have academy students in need to become Chūnin.” One of the elders spoke from the corner of the table. 

“Which we will get to. After the arrangements of the new academy curriculum. We are coming towards a state of peace, which means we need to adjust what we will be teaching to the new generation of students.” Mei replied. “We’ll continue this another day. For now we should continue with what we have planned. Meeting adjourned.” Mei concluded standing up from her seat. The others slowly got out of their seats, making their way to the door.

Mei was one of the last to exit, Chōjūrō and Ao following after her. “Still seems like our progress has been slow.” Ao sighed closing the door behind him.

“Slow progress is still progress. It’s good to hear more people are in favour with the changes.” Mei said through a yawn.

It had been almost a year since the end of the Fourth Shinobi War. All the advancements they were making were steadily improving the quality of life within Kirigakure, Mei had finalised the reports of the de-establishment of the caste system plaguing their village and changed missions statuses for the shinobi of Kirigakure. Now she was focusing on getting the academy sorted, she still needed to build better structures for the students and finalise the new teachings.

“It’s nice to know everyone has managed to cope even after the war.” Chōjūrō said moving some stray hairs that were covering his eyes. 

“It is.” Mei noticed the hairs Chōjūrō kept pushing from his face were longer than the rest, just flowing over his ear protectors. 

“Ah, Chōjūrō, your hair’s gotten a little longer.” Mei cooed playing with the loose strands hanging off the sides of his face.

The boy blushed from Mei’s sudden remark, “We.. well I haven’t had the chance to cut it in a while so.. I thought I’d let it grow..” He said sheepish, his cheeks glowing bright while he played with his hands. 

“It’s quite unkempt, Chōjūrō.” Ao interrupted, “In my day we had to keep ourselves well groomed, if we didn’t you weren’t considered presentable,”

Mei felt a sharp sting echo through her head, her eyes darkened as she tried to comprehend what she just heard. _“I’m not presentable..?”_

“And if we weren’t we would be considered unfit for our dutiful affairs!”

_“I’m not presentable.. thus.. unfit for marital affairs?” _Mei walked up to him leaning in close to his face. Ao took a step back, trying to create space between them, “Lady Mizukage?”

“Shut up, or I’ll kill you.” The unsuspecting older man stood up straight as if a ghost ran through him, his head dropped to the side. Chōjūrō letting out a feeble laugh. 

“Lady Mizukage.” A voice called for her, looking to her right she saw two nin standing at attention. “Sorry to bother, the three shinobi sent from Yugakure have arrived.” One said.

She almost forgot about that, “Oh yes, thank you we’ll be right there.” She said switching demeanours. As Kirigakure was advancing, turning away from the Bloody Mist days, Mei felt the need to try and unite villages that weren’t just in the Land of Water. She heard Yugakure from the Land of Hot Water was once a military nation, but they managed to undo their regime and became the peaceful nation they were commonly known for. She immediately scheduled them to come months ago. It wouldn’t hurt to hear how they managed to succeed in becoming a peaceful nation and Mei could also establish alliances at the same time. 

“I thought we weren’t expected them until next week.” Ao spoke up.

“It is next week, Ao.” Mei clarified. Ao looked puzzled, in his defence Mei also forgot they were coming today. Being buried by all the paperwork and meetings, if it wasn’t for the two nin she would have forgotten completely.

“Anyway we should head down, don’t want to keep them waiting.” She said, leading off they made their way through the halls.

Walking on the higher level of the lobby Mei looked down to see it still busy as ever, numerous Kiri-nin walking in and out with new reports or missions while others were standing around waiting. Mei prepared herself thinking of what to say, she wanted this to go well there wasn’t much doubt that this meeting could go wrong, but anything could happen, she didn’t want to slip up now.

“Is that them?” Chōjūrō said pointing out three figures standing in the lobby. From above she could see them talking amongst themselves, all wearing different gear but had the same headbands. 

“Don’t point Chōjūrō! If they see you doing that our sense of professionalism will be lessened significantly.” Ao scolded the boy. Chōjūrō immediately pulled his hands down to his side walking stiffly next to him.

“If they are we better get down there quickly.” Mei said readjusting her hair and smoothing out the creases from the bottom of her dress down.

Walking down the stairs she could get a better visual of the three. One of them had their back to her, talking directly to the two facing her direction. One was a young girl who looked about Chōjūrō’s age. Her ash blue hair fit into a bob with her forehead protecter hanging around her neck. Around her waist fitted a belt filled various kunai sitting in holsters. Her arms crossed while she stared at one of her gloved hands. 

The second one was more recluse, a darker skinned young man with long black dreadlocks hanging just above their shoulders. His hands covered in wraps that stopped up to his forearms. A maroon scarf wrapped around his neck while his headband sat around his waist. Looking around the building, not paying much attention to the man in front of them.

_“They’re so young. Looks like they’re still teaching the shinobi ways even to the newer generations. The middle one must be their leader.”_ She thought to herself, from first glance it seemed that they had no other intentions, but she had to see it firsthand before making more judgements.

During her inspection the younger one caught her gaze, looking at her with indifference and uncrossing her arms, prompting the man in the middle to turn around. Mei stopped just behind the man and spoke, “You must be the ones sent from Yugakure..” Mei’s words trailed off as the man faced her. She was starstruck. The man looked close to her age, with dark blue eyes and short wavy black hair that flowed over his forehead protecter. Wearing a dark blue vest and a belt with two small satchels on the sides. His gloves matching the young girls. She could feel a heat rush to her face and a wave of what felt like deja vu wash over her. Trying to push that down, she needed to be professional here. 

“Yes.. We are.” The scarfed man responded in a low monotone, barely looking at them. Mei in her peripherals could see Ao visibly twitching from such brazen display of disrespect. 

“Please excuse him, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Lady Mizukage.” The man greeted them with a slight bow. His voice was quite high, something she didn’t expect. At a closer glance she could even see a small beauty spot near his left eye.

“T-The pleasure’s all mine. We weren’t expecting to see you so soon.” She cheerily greeted them back. Trying her hardest to not appear shy around him, everyone was watching her. 

“I’m Aihiko. These are my teammates, Gari and Yue.” The monotonous one held his hand up giving off a faint wave while the blue haired girl quickly bowed her head, crossing her arms over again. Mei could clearly tell one of them didn’t seem pleased to be here. 

“These are my advisors, Chōjūrō and Ao.” She said introducing them, “It’s nice to meet you!” Chōjūrō said quickly bowed his head after his introduction. Ao chose to remain upright, giving them a soft nod as his greeting.

“I hope the travel here went smoothly. It isn’t easy navigating through the seas to get here.” Mei said trying to make small talk with him. “It did thankfully and with no problems, your shinobi were quite helpful getting us here. Although we have yet to settle into our inn, but we thought it would be best to greet you first.” His smile sent Mei swooning and she could feel her heart skip a beat. _“How thoughtful.”_

“I appreciate the sentiment, you should go ahead and settle in first. We’ll have plenty of time to talk later tonight.” She scheduled them to have a proper introduction at one of the small restaurant bars near the centre of Kiri, a better place to discuss negotiations and plans than from in the Mizukage office. 

The man nodded, “Thank you, I look forward to it. Until later.” He bowed again before leading off with his teammates trailing behind him. 

Feeling her face she felt so warm, her cheeks giving off a faint shade of pink. “What a lovely man.” She said aloud. There was something about him that felt so familiar. 

“Y-Yeah, he seemed very nice, at least I think he was.” Chōjūrō stammered. 

“I’m not so sure about him.” Ao protested. “What do you mean?” Mei probed him, she could always trust Ao’s judgement, if there was something she had missed Ao would be able to read it for her. 

“He didn’t look like much of a diplomat to me. And those two he had with him.” Ao shook his head in disapproval, “Those youths, I swear back in my day that kind of behaviour would not have been tolerated.” Mei couldn’t help but sigh, it seemed like another one of his rants again.

“They didn’t seem so bad!” Chōjūrō said in their defence, “The girl didn’t seem enthusiastic.. but they might be different later.”

“Chōjūrō’s right, we should greet them with an open mind. This will be a great opportunity for us if we manage to create ties with the Yugakure, have a little faith Ao.”

“..Fine.” Ao exhaled crossing his arms over. Mei could almost see a picture perfect comparison, it looked like he did have something in common with the one of the Yugakure. Mei stifled a small laugh.

————

Mei couldn’t help but repeat the image that mans face in her mind. _“Do I know him? No I’m sure that was the first time I met him, I’d remember such a face..”_ The sound of her pen tapping on her table as she ran her hand through her hair. She was suppose to be finalising a report sitting in front of her, but instead she ran through all the people she had met in her life. Trying to attach his face to any memory she might have. 

“Looks like we missed one of the reports from the construction sites.” Ao moved a pile of scrolls from the desk, picking it up and examining it thoroughly.

Mei shook herself out her thoughts, “Oh.. is it one of the recent follow up reports? I thought they were just taking their time getting back to us.” 

“Not this one, it looks like they’re planning on destroying a few buildings to make space for new roads.”

“I thought we passed that one already, unless we forgot to send it in. Chōjūrō did you get any messages about anything of the sort?”

“I-I don’t think so, although I remember seeing one from just a few weeks ago. I’m pretty sure they talked about how they needed funding about something.” Chōjūrō said tried to scrape together what he remembered while fiddling with the bandages on Hiramekarei.

“You need to learn how to be more concise Chōjūrō! Just saying ‘something’ isn’t good enough, especially when we’re talking about important documents.” Ao commented looking up at Chōjūrō.

“Yes! Sorry Senpai.” 

“And speak up! Put more gusto into it!” Ao added, getting up from the couch to show off his burning passion in an attempt to inspire Chōjūrō.

_“Oh no what are they doing.” _Mei just stared at them, readying herself for whatever embarrassing display that was about to unfold. 

“Like this! ‘YES SENPAI’!” Ao shouted curling his fists. Mei buried her head into her hands, she couldn’t bring herself to watch what they were doing. Chōjūrō huffed and curled his hands in unison, sticking his chest out and following him, “Y-YES! AO SENPAI!”

“You two finished?” She sighed peeking through her fingers to see the both of them in identical stances. 

“..Right, excuse us Lady Mizukage.” Ao coughed, returning back to his placid state and sitting back down, opening the file he still had in his hand. 

“…Anyway it’s about time we finish up, we can get back to this tomorrow.” Mei stretched her arms out, curling her back up to strain out the stiffness from sitting down for so long. 

“YE- Uh- I.. I mean, yes Lady Mizukage.” Chōjūrō said, returning to his sheepish self collecting some of the papers and scrolls carrying them to the other end of the room. 

Deep inside, Mei did think that was cute, their unusual attempts to bond with one another were always entertaining, but when they kept it to a level that was tolerable. She hoped no one else heard them from outside. 

“Of course, Chōjūrō you sort the files over there for.. me… ” Ao slapped the document back on the table. Alerting Mei she abruptly stopped writing, promptly sitting up in her chair.

Ao’s hand started shaking. His pupil started contracting as he tried to stop himself from doing something. Gripping his hand he shoved it into his sleeves to hide it from Chōjūrō. Mei stopped herself from talking out loud, the last thing Ao needed was attention to himself. 

“Should I sort the files by their codes or their colour? Or maybe their importan-”

“Sorry, Chōjūrō dear,” Mei didn’t want to cut him off, but she didn’t want him to notice the distress Ao was in. “I just remembered, could you double check on the preparations for tonight? It’s almost about time we finish up our reports, I want to know if they’re ready for us.” She tried to say as warmly as she could. “Uh..Yes! Right away Lady Mizukage!” He replied placing the files in a neat row beside her desk, quickly hurrying off out from the room.

Once he was gone Mei walked slowly towards the small couch Ao was seated at. He looked away from her, continuing to pack the files in neat piles to disguise his shaking.

“Ao, is everything alright?” She asked shifting a pile away to sit next to him.

“What do you mean?” Ao dismissed, he didn’t notice himself breathing slightly erratically. She started to worry again.

“Don’t do this. Your hands. It isn’t happening again, is it?” She said looking down at them, Ao tried his best to keep them from trembling.

Since his discharge from Konoha Ao hadn’t been the same. The only thing that didn’t change was his attitude, especially with Chōjūrō. Still day to day lecturing him about what it is to be the Mizukage’s advisor and bodyguard. But sometimes he would suddenly look lost, like he didn’t know where he was and become more distant. The doctors told her to expect this, especially after the news of his eye.

“It’s nothing, Lady Mizukage. I’ve just been tired, thats all.” He took a deep breath in, curling his hands into fists. “All these reports haven’t helped either, never seems to stop does it?” Trying his best to change the subject and let out a half hearted chortle. His eye started shifting away from her, biting onto his lip and tucking his shaking hands away into his sleeves.

Mei always tried to be open for him, she even told him if his hands were staring to play up again that he notify her immediately, but as to his nature he never did. She was the one that noticed it first and every time she would get the usual response. She’s had to drag him out by his ear a couple of times and make him take a few days off to recover. 

She couldn’t afford him not being with her when they meet with the Yuga. Having Chōjūrō and Ao by her side always put her in high spirits especially when she was talking to higher figures. But she also didn’t want him to push himself. 

“Are you going to be ok for tonight? I’d prefer to have you with me but if this is happening again it might be best for you-” 

“I will be alright. You shouldn’t worry about me so much Lady Mizukage.” He said resolute.

There was no talking him out of this, Mei sighed, she knew he wouldn’t budge, it just meant she would have to accomodate around it. If he said he was ok, she trusted him, “Ok. But if I see it getting unbearable, as your Mizukage I’ll be ordering you to take a break.” Mei said trying to lighten the mood.

“Like I need anymore.” He chuckled to himself. Mei felt relieved, seeing him laugh was a good sign. Ao began to breathe normally, his hands returning back to their calm state.

“Also, do you promise me you’ll be on your best behaviour tonight?” 

“I won’t be bothersome if that’s what I think you’re saying.”

“I mean you can’t start growling at anyone, especially the two younger ones. I don’t want to have another repeat of last time.” Mei leaned forward towards him, stopping an inch in front of his face, “Because, I think you’ll know what happens if you do.” She said not trying to hide the hint of venom in her voice. 

Ao gulped, “T-That one wasn’t my intention.. those youngsters were being obnoxious especially to you. Someone had to put them in their place.” He said defending himself. 

Mei glared at him, lifting one of her eyebrows and giving him an ever so cheeky smile. 

“..I promise.. As your advisor, I’ll act appropriately for better interest of our village.” He said faintly pursing his lips. Mei gave him a slight pout, trying to get him to spill a little more.

“..And for you, Lady Mizukage.”

_“That’s something at least.”_ Mei thought. 

“Anyway theres still work that needs to be done, we shouldn’t delay.” Ao took a deep breath in, composing himself to the way he was before.

“Yes.. we should. Could you pass me one of the scrolls?” Giving him a comforting smile. Ao leaned over picking up one of the solemn grey scrolls handing it to her before getting back to reading the document he dropped.

Leaning back on the couch she observed the shape of his back as he leaned over collecting more files. She always felt comforted by his composure. Every time there was some sort of distress he would always jump in front of her ready to fight alongside Chōjūrō. Most of the time she would be the one winning the battles, but she always admired his fearless back that was ready to protect her.

It was almost bittersweet, she thought she had given up those feelings for him already. 

——————

_The sunsets light was barely noticeable through Kirigakure’s mist, it took the whole day but Ao was finally back in Kirigakure. Mei accompanied him the whole way, she wanted to make sure he got back safely. The final journey was escorting him back to his apartment after such a long day of travelling. _

_Carefully walking up the stairs, his leg had healed well enough for him to walk, but his arm still had to be in a cast, comfortably sitting in a sling around his neck. His eye was still wrapped up too, they didn’t say whether he could still use it but that would be determined after it fully healed. Mei had her hand on his waist, holding his other arm to support him._

_“I can make my way up on my own, Lady Mizukage.” Ao protested, taking each step slowly._

_“I have to make sure my advisor gets up safely,” Mei chuckled, “You’ve been gone long enough, I don’t want you to breaking anything else.” She could see Ao twitch at her comment. He didn’t suspect a thing._

_She hoped Chōjūrō had managed to get everything sorted. She couldn’t let such a joyous occasion as his return to be undermined, he hadn’t been back in a month and a half. The doctors in Konoha wanted to make sure Ao was in good condition before they discharged him. Mei decided they had to do something upon his return, settling for a small surprise just between the three of them at his home._

_She had to lie and say Chōjūrō was on a mission so he couldn’t join them on the journey back. Her plan was once they entered, she’d say “It’s quite dark in here. Sure could use some light.” And hopefully be greeted by Chōjūrō and decorations around his apartment._

_Finally making it to his floor, he lived pretty far up from the ground, she could see most of Kiri from the complex. “This one’s it.” Ao nodded in the direction of one of the doors. Letting go of him, he walked over to one of the pots near his door, using one of his legs to push it off the ground he retrieved a key hiding under it._

_“…There was one there the whole time?” Mei commented in her head. Had she known it would’ve saved her a very awkward conversation with the locksmith. Luckily, being Mizukage they assumed that it was for a mission and didn’t question too far. _

_“I can take it from here. Thank you for aiding me Lady Mizukage, I’ll see you tomorrow morning.” Ao bowed to her, fumbling with the lock. She couldn’t just leave, Chōjūrō was surely waiting for the both of them to arrive, but she didn’t want to seem so suspicious just walking into his home. She needed an excuse. _

_“Don’t you need help with your things? You only have one arm I could-”_

_“You’ve done far enough for me Lady Mizukage, I don’t want to keep you too long.” Twisting the door handle, he looked eager to get inside. _

_“W-Wait.. I.. don’t think I’ve ever seen your place before, and I don’t have anything on.. since I’m here maybe.. I could take a quick look?” _

_Ao gawked at her, a clear look of confusion plastered on his face, “Uh.. S-sure.. I suppose you could..” He said hesitant, “I’m warning you.. It may not be the cleanest.”_

_“I’m sure its fine.” She said nonchalantly. After all she was the one that cleaned it. The first time she entered his place at first she was shocked to see how neat it was. Aside from the large collection of dust and his centre table, covered with assortments of scrolls and documents trailing as far to his kitchen, with occasional empty noodle cups littered around._

_Opening his door they were greeted with darkness, all his curtains were closed, no natural light peeking out anywhere except from the front entrance illuminating his hallway. “My it’s quite dark in here,” She said, trying to keep her excitement unnoticeable from him._

_“I hope they didn’t cut my electricity, I’m sure I made a note to them about-” _

_“It sure could use some light.” She said quite loudly, causing another confused stare from Ao._

_On queue all the lights switched on, lighting up the whole room. The both of them were greeted by colourful streamers hanging by the entrance. More were strung around every inch of his home, finishing with a large banner hanging right in the middle of Ao’s apartment, stretching from one wall to the other. Big colourful letters that spelled out ‘WELCOME HOME AO!’._

_“Surprise!” Chōjūrō shouted, standing in the living room, sparklers donned in each hand. _

_Ao was speechless, dropping the bag he was holding onto the floor, he looked around at the elaborate display of colour that almost seemed unnatural with the rest of his home. _

_“Oh goodness! What’s all this?” Mei gasped pretending to be shocked by the sight of Chōjūrō and the countless decorations._

_“… Lady Mizukage.. you didn’t need to do all this for me.” She could tell he was trying to sound like he was annoyed in his tone, failing to mask the obvious choke in his voice. She was glad to see the surprise was a success. _

_“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Mei teased him, helping Ao walk through his door._

_“We’re so glad to have you back Senpai!” Chōjūrō cheered flailing his arms about. _

_“Hey! Don’t swing them so high! You might set fire to something, Chōjūrō!” Returning to his usual self, hobbling his way over to him to try and pluck them from his hands._

_Mei laughed at the display of Ao trying to take the sparklers from the boy. Lecturing him at the same time about fire safety. “Good grief! I was only gone for a month, theres no need for such celebration.” He sighed, Mei could see a slight pink hue on the tips of his ears. _

_“A month and a half,” Mei chimed in, “besides, a lot has happened since then. We finally installed new plans for our economy and Chōjūrō was chosen as a representative for the Shinobi Union.” Mei said with beaming with pride. Ao looked surprised, looking back around to Chōjūrō, the sparklers in his hands finally fizzing out._

_There was a still silence for a second before Ao spoke again, “It’s quite the job Chōjūrō. Make sure you handle it well.” He said sincerely, this time surprising the both of them. “Y-Yes of course! ” Chōjūrō exclaimed standing up tall. Mei giggled realising how much she missed all this simple domesticity._

_“Is it just us?” Ao asked, scanning the room for anything that might be moving or out of place, placing down the bag he carried on the table. _

_“Yes, Chōjūrō thought it would be best for it to be between us.” Mei replied. Ao breathed out in relief, looking over to Chōjūrō giving him an approving nod. Chōjūrō grinned back at him._

_“Good, I don’t think I can handle any other surprises. Argh! These bandages are annoying.” Ao complained, itching the skin near his eye that wasn’t covered._

_“Hey don’t scratch, you’ll make it worse!” Mei protested tearing his hand from his face. Ao huffed at Mei’s intervention. “Well they need changing anyway, they haven’t been since we left Konoha.” Ao countered, pulling out a chair to sit down._

_“Then I’ll change them. Your arm still hasn’t healed yet.” She said pulling another chair in front of him. Ao huffed again. Mei gave him a look, raising her eyebrows at him. He took his sigh back, “F-Fine. I think we still have some spare ones in the bag.” He said complying with Mei’s persistence. She was overjoyed he finally listened._

_“Although, should you still be out here Lady Mizukage? I wouldn’t think you could spend so much time out from the office.” Ao inquired her. “I wouldn’t have planned this if I did, besides I can always go later in the evening to check on them.” She replied. She had to pull an all nighter to create time for today. Although she still had many more documents she needed to complete, but that was something she would deal with later. “This time is just for us.” She said cheerily. _

_“It was quiet without you Senpai, theres so much we want to tell you!” Chōjūrō was shining with joy. “How about I make some tea! You two must be tired from the trip.” He offered, rearranging some of the streamers that fell from Ao’s struggle with him._

_“That would be great, Chōjūrō. Thank you.” Mei said pulling one of the bags closer to her. Chōjūrō rushed into Ao’s kitchen area, “Where do you keep your tea?” He shouted from afar._

_“Youth these days.” Ao muttered under his breath, “Check the top cupboards. I’m sure I left it next to the sugar.” He said directing him, looking around the corner to watch and make sure he didn’t break anything. _

_Mei dug through the bag to retrieve some of the packed bandages, a few gauzes and alcohol wipes. Laying them on the table she inched herself closer to him, noticing Ao was sitting back in his chair staring at the ceiling blankly._

_“Everything ok?”_

_“Hm? Oh.. Yeah, it just seems.. smaller than I remember.” Mei didn’t know what he meant at first, hitting her, he meant his place. He looked around almost looking like a stranger in his own home._

_“That tends to happen when one is gone for so long.” She said trying to comfort him._

_“..Maybe that’s it.” Mei could hear him whisper to himself. Mei decided, by tonight she would make sure he enjoyed himself. Help him get settled again. _

_“Now, keep still.” She ordered him, slipping her fingers into the end where the bandage ended, slowly removing it around his head. Ao looked away from her gaze. _

_Under the bandages there were still little splotches of red staining them and the gauze that covered his eye. “Is it still hurting?” She said worried. Ao shook his head, “No, it just stings, but not as bad as before.” Trying his best to reassure her, sitting in closer to her so she wasn’t leaning over him. _

_Mei continued, unwrapping all the bandages and placing them in a pile on the side of the table. Looking at the stitches on his cheek and near his eye, blending with his chiseled face, his cheekbones were more prominent than before. She even noticed some new lines etched across his face and under his eyes. _

_“Did I miss anything else?.. While I was gone I mean.” Ao said keeping his face ever so still._

_“No, other than a few other missions, it’s been pretty quiet.”_

_“Did they go well?”_

_Mei nodded in confirmation. _

_“Good. From now on I hope I don’t miss anything else.. especially if its about you.. or Chōjūrō.”_

_“I’m shocked!” Mei teased him again. Her hands playing with the fresh gauzes, Ao feeling slightly embarrassed from his confession._

_“Kidding, it’s nice to hear you say that. If things go well everything can go back to the way it was. Between us that is, not Kirigakure as a whole.”_

_“I’m not sure if it will be ‘exactly’ the way it was..” Mei glanced back, she wondered what that meant but shook it off and continued with her task. _

_“This may hurt a bit.” Softly she dabbed the wipes around his face, cleaning up the dried blood that managed to leak from his wounds. Ao winced from the touch of alcohol stinging his face. Mei started caressing his cheek with her thumb to comfort him. _

_“I just hope I’m going along this right.” She said with a sigh._

_“You didn’t hurt me that much Lady Mizukage.”_

_“Not this, I mean with whats happening, I know I’m doing what’s right for everyone. Especially Chōjūrō,” Mei spoke a little softer so Chōjūrō couldn’t hear, “His generation will be ones that will inherit this new world we’re creating. After all they were still raised under the Fourth’s reign, shifting to our new vision of peace. Don’t get me wrong they took it in with open arms and I’m grateful they did.” Her hands stopping midway through clearing the dried blood near his ear._

_“I just hate to think it that if I make one simple mistake, it will render all our progress to naught.” She said with a sigh._

_“I think you’re doing just fine.” Ao said locking his eye onto her, “The fact you’re still talking about ensuring the future for others, I couldn’t think of anyone as better fit for this role than you, Lady Mizukage.” Ao said. Mei felt her heart start beating faster. Her ears felt warmer, she realised just how much she missed Ao._

_Here he was sitting here listening to her talk and ramble about whatever it was that bothered her, not once did he ever object, he would let her talk and offer his advice whenever it was needed. _

_She placed the used wipes near the bandages, next was to replace the gauze on his eye. The doctors told her before they left that he wouldn’t be able so use it for a while, even they were uncertain whether he could ever use it at all. But she chose to be optimistic, for his sake._

_“Halfway there. Starting to feel less grumpy?” She said playfully. _

_“Not if you poke me by mistake.” He replied jokingly._

_“Keep talking and like that and maybe it won’t be an accident.” Ao couldn’t tell if she was still joking or whether that was a fact. He quickly quieted down, hoping it wouldn’t be the latter. _

_Carefully removing the tape keeping the gauze down, Mei could see the full extent of the damage. _

_His eye was taped shut, stitches connecting themselves through his eyelid and near the bridge of his nose, it was still quite raw and red, but didn’t seem as swollen as she thought. Not wanting to expose him for too long, she placed the gauze with her whole hand on his face while she used some new tape to keep it in place._

_“Maybe you should rest a few more days, we’re not that busy this month, it’ll give you more time to recover.” _

_“I’m fine, Lady Mizukage. I’ve operated under worse conditions. You shouldn’t worry about me so much.”_

_She eyeballed him again for the millionth time today, “Good to see the war didn’t take away my ever so stubborn advisor.”_

_Ao gave out a resounding ‘hrmph’ at her remark. She chuckled at his response, “Almost done.” Taking out the new roll of bandages she wrapped them around his eye and forehead. She did want him to start working again, his attention to detail was appreciated especially when it came to some reports, some sparking whatever sarcastic remark. It made it more fun._

_“..Lady Mizukage?” Mei snapped out of her trance, she didn’t notice how close she was to him, her face not even an inch away from his. Flustered she quickly let go. An awkward silence falling between them as Ao covered his face with his hand, his cheeks glowing almost the same shade as Mei’s face._

_“R-Right.” She quickly fastened the new bandage around his head. “And.. Done. All better?” Mei asked taking a moment to admire her work. Ao touched the bandages on his face, checking everything was fastened. _

_“Yes, it doesn’t feel as itchy anymore. Thank you, Lady Mizukage.” Looking up at her, his eye fixed on her as the corners of his mouth curved up into a thankful smile. Mei could feel her heart suddenly take off, her head felt fuzzy. He never smiles, in fact it was rare to him smile, yet here he was beaming bright for her. He looked so gorgeous, she didn’t know what to say. She couldn’t be feeling anything for him could she? All this time she thought of him as.. him. Someone who she knew could count on to ask as her right hand. Her loyal guardian and dear friend._

_Mei hands hovered above his shoulders. She started having weird thoughts like wanting to cup his face again, feel his soft skin against her fingers. Maybe even.._

_A loud crash come from the kitchen followed by a cry. Mei jumped to her feet, Ao turned his body towards the source of the noise. “Is everything ok? Chōjūrō?” She called out to him. The adrenaline from her daydream switched to worry, leaning over the table to get a look at where he was. _

_“Y-Yes everything’s ok! I just.. uh..” _

_“You didn’t break anything did you?” Ao said distressed. “N-No.. well..”_

_Mei walked over to where he was, looking around she saw the cups were still steadily resting on the table, Chōjūrō however.._

_“T-The tea is ready.. b-but when I was bringing it over I forgot to put the lid back on the tea and.. uh.. well I.. knocked it over..” Chōjūrō feebly revealing himself, his hands covered in tea leaves. Leaning over Mei could see the entire floor was littered with tea._

_“I swear. You youths..” Ao let out a heaving sigh. His head in his hand._

_“I’m sorry!” The young boy apologised profusely. _

_“Don’t worry about it Chōjūrō. Here I’ll help.” Mei said comforting Chōjūrō who stood there ever so remorseful. Scraping some of the tea from the floor into her palm. Chōjūrō joined her picking up the tin and scraping some of the tea into it. _

_“You’re being too lenient with him again, Lady Mizukage.” Putting on his usual tough demeanour, almost looking like he was annoyed. But Mei knew his quirks, looking up from the kitchen, she could see his brow wasn’t twitching for once. She swore she could see a soft smile through his hand. He was happy._

_Watching him from afar, she couldn’t stop her heart from racing, “Oh no.” She cursed under her breath._

——————

Sitting around a small table, they all sat on small cushions on the floor, sake cups placed in front of Mei, Ao and the older Yuga-nin. Chōjūrō and the two young Yuga-nin being the exceptions. They had already spent most of the night talking about past experiences, their individual histories and plans. Mei sat listening to the Yuga-nin Aihiko continue to talk about missions of his past, they were much more tame to the ones she had to go through when she was younger. 

Throughout the night she still couldn’t keep her eyes off him, remembering as far back to her Genin days to try and pinpoint why she felt the way she did.

“That was so long ago, luckily I have these two to keep me on track. Right?” Looking to his sides the two younger nins turning their heads away from his nurturing gaze abashed, they almost had enough of his constant showering of support he had boasted to Mei the entire night. 

“I could say the same about these two, they’ve always kept me going even if they get on my nerves from time to time.” Mei said teasing the two of them, she could hear Chōjūrō let out a soft chuckle. Ao remained poised and silent.

“Again, we are grateful you were able to join us tonight.” Mei said pouring another glass for the man.

“I’ll be honest, our leader was quite surprised to hear from you Lady Mizukage.” Aihiko said holding the glass still in his hand. “We wouldn’t think Kirigakure would be interested in us. After all our nations are vastly different from one another.”

“All nations have equal value, we all have something we can learn off each other regardless of our statuses. Besides, we both live in Lands of Water, we should have something in common with one another.” She said laughing at her own joke, only earning a small chuckle from Aihiko. Ao coughing next to her.

“It’s relieving to know we are in the good hands of such a gracious leader as you, Lady Mizukage.” There it was again, his generous smile shining Mei couldn’t tell whether it was because of the alcohol but her face felt warm once again. This time she knows she’s seen him somewhere.

Ao shuffled in his seat. Mei shot him an ‘everything ok?’ look. He had been quiet for most of the night ever since they sat down, the only times he would speak was to chime in to support any of Mei’s claims and facts about their progression as a village. He looked back at her, not showing any response. Something felt off, she decided it would be best to settle things quickly here, it had been a long day for everyone including herself. They would wrap up here and go home to rest for tomorrow. 

“It’s getting quite late, I propose we have one last toast. Starting tonight we celebrate our newfound connection between your nation and ours.” Mei said proudly picking up her glass, Chōjūrō mimicking her by picking up his glass of water. 

“Indeed. We hope, upon our reputation as a peaceful nation, that we proudly assist you in whatever way we can.” Aihiko replied lifting his up, the younger nin’s Yue and Gari raising their glasses too.

“If this so called peace is ignorance, perhaps we should reconsider.” Ao clicked his tongue. 

The room fell silent, all of them lowering their glasses. She almost dropped her glass, “Ao?” Mei called out to him. Looking down she was shocked to see his hands were playing up again. _“Now? What triggered it this time?”_ She started getting anxious, he must’ve noticed something she didn’t, there wasn’t any other indication else wise. “Please excuse him, Ao perhaps you should wait outside.”

“What did you say?” The Yuga-nin Yue spoke up, “I don’t think I heard correctly.” 

The once joyful air was getting clouded, she needed to fix this quickly, first by calming down Ao. “Ao, please.” She softly whispered to him, reaching her hand out in front of him only to be batted away, “Your definition of peace appears to stem from turning your eyes and backs from your problems. Tucking your tails and running from any sight of inconvenience to your so called ‘pacifism’.” Ao declared, clearly striking a nerve with the young girl.

“That’s enough Ao.” Mei said a little louder, _“What’s going on?”_

“We only wished to modernise ourselves, is going around killing one another over problems more effective than establishing diplomacy?” The young girl started raising her voice. 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about. You turned away from your responsibilities as Shinobi and refused to be apart of a war that could have very well taken the lives of every nation, not just ours.”

“We refused as we are no longer a military nation, and had no reason to get caught up in war that had nothing to do with us.”

The both of them were locked onto each others eyes, refusing to back down from one another. Everyone at the table were just as frozen as Mei, she sat there appalled at what Ao was doing and she could clearly tell the Yuga shared the same about the young girl.

“I-It’s getting late, I’m sure we’re all tired after such a long day.” Aihiko interrupted the young girl, placing his hand on her shoulder to stop her from pressing further, “How about we just forget about all this and-”

“Maybe it would be unwise of us to consider any kind of advice from the likes of you. It appears the rumours of the Yugakure are true. They would rather choose to bury their skeletons like cowards than face them!”

“AO!” Mei couldn’t hide her distress, she stopped herself from joining him. She needed to stay calm and seated, otherwise things might get messy quickly. 

The Yuga-nin Yue sprung to her feet, “The Kirigakure aren’t the most innocent either. Your era of blood is nothing but shameful and acts of pure barbarism!” She yelled at them with disgust, a clear expression of anger spread on her face, “Yet you have the audacity to criticise us?! The nation that thrived on bloodshed and the suffering of its people, how do we know you’re not going to use us to start another dictatorship!”

“You-!” Ao rose to his feet, bumping the table causing some of the glasses to spill over. 

Chōjūrō moved in front of Ao, trying his best to stop him from doing anything. “Everyone please calm down!” He pleaded, trying to de-escalate the situation the best he could.

The scarfed Yuga-nin lunged over Aihiko to grab Yue’s wrist, hovering above the kunai in her belt. “Yue!” Aihiko called out to the young nin.

“Enough! We aren’t here to bring up each others memories of the past!” Mei scolded the table. They all looked at her, putting on her brave face she didn’t want to yell at them but how else could she resolve the situation. Sure enough the Yuga-nin, while intimidated calmed down. 

“Chōjūrō.. Ao.” Both of them stopped, Chōjūrō stepped away from Ao to let him breathe. Ao still fuming over the actions of the Yuga.

“You’re not wrong.” Mei whipped her head to Aihiko, his head looking down ashamed. “It’s true that we have made.. miscalculations, and we don’t blame you if you decide to judge us. But thats the first step isn’t it? We acknowledged our mistakes and try to amend for them the best we can.” He said sorrowfully.

“It is, in return we should not judge those who wish to atone for their mistakes. We do our best to overcome it in order to rebuild and create a new, more peaceful nation for the future generations.” Mei finished, the room felt a little more serene. Aihiko looking at her with newfound adoration, nodding in agreement with her sentiment.

“Ao. Outside. Now.” She said sternly. Ao looked down towards Mei, recognising the face she was making. “Yes.. Lady Mizukage.” He didn’t protest, bowing apologetically before opening the panel behind her and stepping out.

“Yue..” The man stared at her, realisation dawning on the young girl. She nodded, also walking out through one of the panels behind them. 

Chōjūrō sat back down, Mei could see how hurt he was, she wished it didn’t turn out like this. Sitting across from Chōjūrō was the other Yuga-nin, who still seemed unfazed about what happened. 

“..Shall we continue?” Aihiko said grabbing the sake bottle from the ground, he lined up one of the knocked glasses and poured Mei a drink.

“Yes, please.” She said holding the glass up.

——————

By the time they finished the moon was already at it’s peak, the clouds above them blocking out any natural moonlight or any sight of the stars. Standing outside the restaurant, they exchanged their last words for the night. Ao stood far from them, Mei had hoped things with him would settle, instead he seemed even more recluse than before.

“I apologise for the actions of my aid. We do appreciate you for all your help.” Mei bowed her head. Chōjūrō also bowing with her apologetically. 

“Please theres no need for apologies,” Aihiko fretted. “I should be the one apologising, my aid overstepped as well.” Lifting her head to the Mei could see the younger nin pulled her head away, looking at the floor.

Letting out a soft cough he turned to Mei, his pale face lit from the the light shining from the building. Mei’s cheeks flared up again as she tried to avert her eyes from his handsome face. “Until tomorrow. For now it was a delight talking with you, Lady Mizukage.” Extending his hand out to hers. Mei took his hand in hers, giving it a gentle squeeze. 

Saying their farewells the three Yuga-nin walked off to the direction of their inn. Mei along with Chōjūrō and Ao slowly trailed back to the main Mizukage building. Passing by the other buildings that were still teeming with life.

Soon they were out of the village centre. Walking on the quiet, lone stone path that lead to the building. Mei couldn’t hold it in anymore, “What was that back there?” She started questioning Ao, who was treading slowly behind both her and Chōjūrō.

“I.. I needed to test something.” Ao said trying to justify himself.

“Care to enlighten me about what this ‘something’ was?” 

Ao inhaled sharply through his nose, “If they were truly as peaceful as they say they are, they would not have reacted with such hostility. The younger one especially.” He said hesitant. 

“Did you ever think it was because you provoked them?” Mei said stopping in her tracks, causing the other two to stop behind her. 

“Regardless the way they acted was too suspicious, I had to see if whether they were true to their word.”

“For the love of- We were the ones who reached out to them! And they responded openly, as far as I’m concerned they have no reason to harm us.” If she wasn’t mad before she was certainly close. Standing off with him, their individual eyes locking onto one another. 

“Please, can we not do this again?” Chōjūrō protested trying to diffuse the growing argument.

“This has nothing to do with you Chōjūrō, leave us.” Ao scolded the boy.

“Don’t talk to him like that. Chōjūrō stay here.” Mei said sternly, Ao was overstepping again she could feel hot magma building in her.

“You can’t baby him so much Lady Mizukage!”

“How about you stop being such a-!”

“Please STOP!” Chōjūrō yelled out at them. Mei and Ao stopped and stood back in shock, “I thought we were done with these pointless arguments. I don’t want anything to do with this if I keep being pushed to the sides of your quarrels!” He shouted his fists curled up, visibly upset over this confrontation.

Mei stepped back, Chōjūrō had never raised his voice at them before. Looking at Ao even he was speechless, turning his head from Chōjūrō. He really was all grown up, but his heart still belonged to that young boy she’d met all those years ago. Mei lowered her head, pursing her lips, “Sorry, Chōjūrō.” She said. She didn’t want to cause him anymore stress, but she still needed to talk to Ao. Get a little insight as to why he acted the way he did. “Could you do me a favour? Can you check that our guests were escorted safely to their inn?” Mei said to him, lowering her voice to a soft tone with her hand on his shoulder. 

“But-” Mei tried her best to smile at him. Chōjūrō could see she was trying, exhaling softly to calm himself down, “Yes.. Lady Mizukage.” 

“Thank you dear.” Nodding at her before walking off, she watched him make his way down the stairs they just came from. As soon as he was out of sight she quipped her head to look directly at Ao, who was still silent after Chōjūrō’s intervention, “I’m not done with you yet.” Mei growled at him, Ao’s eye widened as he shifted his body to face her.

“Lets go somewhere quieter first.” She said as she made her way off ahead of him, Ao couldn’t do anything but follow. 

Walking towards the main office Mei took a detour off the side, crossing through the trees in the courtyard still following on the rough stone path. She hadn’t been this upset with him before, or anyone for the matter in a while. But she was also worried, it wasn’t like of him to lash out like that unless it was something dire. Which didn’t seem like the case in her eyes 

They finally came to a stop by one of the gardens near the building, a large pond littered with lily pads and leaves. The noise that surrounded them were either the soft chirping of crickets or the rocking of a bamboo fountain not too far from them. The sound of water trickling filled the gaps in the air as they continued to say nothing. 

Fully facing him Mei crossed her arms and gave him a look, “I’m giving you one minute to explain yourself. Use it well.” Mei said, trying to contain herself, she had half a mind to release her boil release on him for the way he acted.

Ao looked nervous, nevertheless he cleared his throat, “I already did. I wanted to see-”

“50 seconds left.” He was making excuses.

“Are we really doing this? No proper shinobi would crack under just a few words thrown at them.” 

“30 seconds.” She said through her teeth. “That wasn’t even-!” Ao gave up, shaking his head. “Fine. I-I..” Mei leaned in to listen to him, “..Don’t know why.. I did it.” He uttered, sighing as he ran his hand through his hair.

Mei uncrossed her arms, he looked so pitiful, she felt bad but she didn’t want to stop, “You promised me you would be on your best behaviour.” She lamented.

“I didn’t say I’d be on my ‘best behaviour’. I said I’d act in our best interests.”

“Well you didn’t exactly uphold that either now did you?” She scorned, Ao just exhaled heavily.

“Why didn’t you listen to me? Don’t you trust me?” 

“What? I do, of course I do.”

“Then why did you act out like that? It’s not like this works both ways, you realise they could easily call this off and it’ll be it for us to ever make contact with them again.” 

“Then perhaps you should start by not making heart eyes at that man who you say we’re suppose to make these supposed contacts with.” He hissed at her, venom leaking from his words.

“Excuse me?” Mei snapped causing Ao to waver, but it didn’t stop him as he pressed further,

“Don’t think I didn’t notice how you’ve been looking at him. If you really want this to work you shouldn’t allow your personal feelings to interfere with what we’re trying to build.”

“I don’t think you’re in the position to say such things. Ao.” Who was he by making these assumptions? “What does this have to do with what we’re discussing? Do you really think I would be caught up in something so childish as a playground crush?”

“I’m doing my duty as your advisor, and like it or not that involves me questioning your decisions if they appear irrational and not in the better interests of our work.”

“Can we push that off to the side for now? I’m asking about the way you acted, this has nothing to do with work!”

“Then why did you bring it up?!”

“Because I can’t keep doing this anymore!” She cried out, she felt so frustrated at him, “I know this has been hard on you, but it hasn’t been easy for me either.” 

“I don’t expect you to look out for me! I can handle myself! Every time you do this.. It almost feels like I’m not competent as your protecter. I get why you’re like that with Chōjūrō.. but I didn’t think you’d do that with me.” He exclaimed, his face winced, like he had something more to say but held himself back.

This new revelation filled Mei with dread, “Is that how you feel?” Ao didn’t respond, this was really how he felt, “I wanted to.. I thought I was doing the right thing. Have I been too much? Have I gotten that unbearable?”

“Wait. That’s not what I meant.” He sounded regretful saying that. This was overwhelming, it almost felt like they were going in circles, they couldn’t find a logical conclusion to the argument, they just kept bouncing back and forth with new topics, Mei couldn’t take much more of this.

“..I don’t understand, where is this all coming from?” Holding back tears in her eyes. Every word they exchanged caused her heart to sting. She still cared about him so much. But she didn’t know what to do, she had tried everything. What more could she do?

“Its just.. I’m.. worried. Because I..” Ao’s speech suddenly crumbled, falling silent yet again.

Mei had enough, this wasn’t going anywhere, if they didn’t stop now they would go on all night. She didn’t want to hear him speak anymore. “If you’re not going to talk just forget it. You’re dismissed, Ao.” She ordered, turning to walk away from him. She needed to leave before her heart truly breaks.

“Wait.” Ao reached out to grab her wrist, Mei stopped in her tracks, she didn’t want to look at him. 

“Ao. Enough.” Her eyes started welling up, his strong yet fragile grip holding her there. “Mei, please. Hear me out.” Ao pleaded continuing to hold her wrist, Mei’s emotions started flurrying in her head trying to escape his grasp.

“You’re hurting me.” She said through her teeth, but Ao still didn’t let go. She started feeling lightheaded, something deep in her was building up, biting her lip to try and resist that feeling.

“Please. I’m sorry, I know I shouldn’t have done that. Mei I-” 

“I said ENOUGH!”

It all happened in a second. Mei’s hand had moved by itself, swinging as hard as she could. The only thing she could feel was her hand stinging, adrenaline rushing through her system.

Ao stood there, holding the right side of his face, a dark red mark already starting to form. Mei was horrified over what she had done, a part of her crumbled at what she saw. Looking back at her, Ao’s stoic guise was gone, instead stood a broken man, desperately trying to hold back the tears forming in his eye. Letting go of her, Mei stepped away from him.

“Ao, I-” Mei tried to talk but her throat seized up, choking on her words. Her hand curled into a fist, squeezing her hand hard enough for her nails to dig into the flesh of her palm, almost causing the skin to break.

In that moment all she wanted to do was bring Ao into her arms. Hold him and apologise for what she did. But she couldn’t. Her pride refused to back down from what she did.

Marching off she couldn’t bear to look at him. She wanted to go home. But she wanted to stay here too, she couldn’t just leave him, but she already did. Listening to her legs as they carried away from the scene. Tightening the grip on her hand to try stop herself from crying. She used her sleeve to wipe away the tears that did manage to escape from her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is like a month late but hey better late than never eh? As you noticed I'm taking quite the rout with this story so sorry if it may seem confusing, I'm not directly following on canon terms here. But I hoped you enjoyed it, thanks for reading! Don’t worry there will be more to come!


End file.
